


Love and Happiness

by kaige68



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bumble-verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song on the radio doesn't put Clint in a happy mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** songfic month prompt _Love and Happiness by John Mellencamp_.

He hated the song that was on the radio. He’d have actually been in a better mood if the agent driving him home had turned off the music, but he hadn’t given Clint the option. He supposed it was better than listening to the guy talk. Maybe. At least he thought that until the particular song came on.

_And they're tearing down walls - In the name of peace - And they're killing each other - In the Middle East_

Hawkeye felt it. In his bones he could feel the horror of doing good in some places and subterfuge in others. In the sprained shoulder that would leave him on the disabled list for the next few weeks. The injury throbbed from being in a place he would have been denounced if he’d been captured as he almost had been. Would have been executed for doing what he’d been told to do. Things that made one place look savage and warlike, while the orders for the work came from high up in the diplomatic, peace-loving towers.

_If you're a young couple today - Forget buying a house - And we wage our wars - In the neighborhoods_

They turned onto his street at that line and it seemed so very, very true. The neighborhood was once a nice place for kids to play in the streets. Block parties, training wheels, and loose pets. Clint and Phil had been shown pictures by an elderly neighbor who’d raised kids there forty years before. Now, he and Phil were one of the young couples around. Every house was two or three paychecks and barely making ends meet. Kids were driven to school and dogs had invisible fences and nothing was safe enough. Security system signs and lack of lawn ornamentation.

_So, if you sell arms - Or you run dope - You got respect - And you got hope._

There were things that he was proud of, achievements that he could feel the puff out of his chest when he thought of them. Pompous smirks every time he said _World’s Greatest Marksman_. But more and more he didn’t feel good enough. More and more he lost respect for himself for the things he’d done in the name of … in the name of whatever they were calling it this week. Clint stared at the house while the car idled and the driver waited for him to get out. He felt unworthy of the things inside. Hopeless for how the future could possibly make feel good again.

_Love and happiness - Love and happiness - Love and happiness_

The blinds in the front window shifted at the edge. Clint watched as they moved up and to the side until a wet nose smeared on the glass. The domed head popped up into the window, paws bracing Bumble’s body until a hand reached in front of blinds and pulled the dog down. The front door opened a moment later and the dog dashed out to dance around the yard. Barking excitedly, dancing in loops on the grass. Phil laughed from where he was leaning in the entry.

Clint felt the smile spread, taking the whole of his face, warming him down to the tips of his toes. He watched the little tail make circles rather than just swing back and forth. He opened the car door and nodded to the driver as he grabbed his bag. Sling and all, he embraced his own love and happiness.


End file.
